Heart Break
by Alice-oxox
Summary: Alice gets a vison of Maria's plans to get Jasper back. Maria wants to KILL ALICE! How will Jasper stop Maria from Harming his little pixie? Read&Review! XxxxX


**Heartbreak- POV Alice Cullen **

We were sat in the living room perfectly happy. Then, Jaspers phone rings, shattering the silence. Esme, Bella, Jacob are in the living room, also, but Jacob only just got here. He walks over to the couch where Bella is sat and sits next to her.  
"Hey"  
"Umm, Hi" Bella replies  
"Hi Jake" Esme says, Smiling.

Jasper looks at his phone and starts to head outside. My eyes follow his every move.  
"Ill be back in a minute" he says, his voice a little distant.  
I Watch him walk outside, yearning to follow. I stay sat on the couch reluctantly. I don't take any notice of what is happening around me, I just stare out of the window, watching him. The voices around me faint and hazy in my mind.

Esme Comes over and sits next to me. I glance and her, half smiling, in acknowledgement of her presence and go back to watching Jasper through the foggy window. By now, Jasper is on the grass. I watch him answer the phone. Through the double glazing, I can still hear him clearly.

"Hello?" He answers the phone, confusion in his voice.

"Are you ok?" Esme asks, concerned.  
I nod, my focus still on Jasper. I hear Bella sigh, and Esme turns the other way to talk to Jacob. I take no notice of the casual conversation taking place next to me, my whole attention is on Jasper.

Jasper repeats himself "Hello?"  
I hear Esme faintly, asking Me if I'm sure I'm okay. I nod and half smile. My hearing is excellent, as is all vampires, and I can hear the person on the phone to Jasper. Someone is just laughing down the phone menacingly.

Esme watches me listening to Jasper. "Alice, don't be nosey. He will tell you in a minute" _He's my husband …. _I frown and head upstairs to mine and Jaspers room.  
"Alice" Esme says concerned as I go up the stairs. I open the door and enter my room. I lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. I can hear Esme's footsteps as she follows me upstairs. She knocks on the door and I sigh.  
"Yes, Mom ?"  
"Alice, are you sure your ok?"  
" Yes, I'm fine" I sigh  
"ok then…"  
" I'm just not liking how the future is going at this moment in time."  
" What?" Esme Replies, confused, as she sits on the edge of the bed  
" I had a vision ... You'll find out when your supposed to" I half smile in reassurance

Then I Hear Jasper walk upstairs, I Sit up on the bed watching the door. Esme tries to encourage me to tell her, But I know its not the right time. Jasper walks into the bedroom. I politely ask Esme to go downstairs and to look after Bella. Jasper looks at me as Esme passes him and goes downstairs. Jasper Speaks and my worries seem to melt away.

"Alice, Are you okay?"  
I nod and smile "I'm fine"

Jasper walks over to the bed and sits on the edge. "You don't seem like it to me"  
I smile and Reply "I'm okay now your here"  
"Sure" Jasper smiles.  
I look down. "Who was on the phone ?"  
He Frowns "I don't know. Just someone laughing"  
I Frown in response "Caller ID ?"  
Jasper Shakes his head. "No."

I Sigh. I know who it was, and what was going to happen. I had almost crashed on the way home today. I had a vision. I knew. Jasper looks at me with his loving eyes

"What's wrong, Alice?"  
"Ill miss you, for however long your gone, but I understand"  
Jasper looks at me confused, Raising his eyebrow. He wraps his arms around me.  
"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere"  
"You will. I had a vision. On Thursday your going to set out on finding the women who phoned you." I look up at jasper. "It was Maria"  
Jasper looks at me wide eyed "What ?"  
"I have no idea how Maria got your phone number"  
Jasper gets up, starting to pace. "what do you mean I'm going after her, why would I, I haven't seen Maria in 80 years"

My expression goes blank and my eyes flicker back and forth. I am having another vision. Jasper runs over to me. I faintly hear him ask if I'm okay. I'm concentrating on the flickering images that is the future. I see Maria, Just as Jasper had described her before. Shock crosses my face and I feel jaspers hands shoot up to my face, holding my face in them gently. I wince as fear shots through me.

"Its Maria, She's going to try and kill me" I say, still deep in the vision.  
I hear Jaspers shock, and I scrunch my face up in pain. Jaspers hands lean on my shoulders as he asks me what's happening. I hesitate in telling him.

"Pain…..Then nothing " My hand covers my mouth in shock.  
I cant see jaspers reaction but I can tell that he is broken. He knows what I mean. I hear Esme walk into the room, most likely because she has heard the convocation. Scared, I concentrate on the vision to see what happens. I don't hear anyone, I just see the darkness of my vision. I find it hard to breathe. I blink.

"I ...... I ...."

I take a deep breathe, and then cease to breathe anymore. Even though as a vampire I don't need to breathe, this is still terrifying. I blink and force my vision to end. I sit on the bed, not knowing what to say or do, I stare up at Esme for a few seconds then my eyes focus on jasper.

"Jasper" I whisper  
"its okay Alice, She wont get to you, I wont let her"  
I nod "You wont be able to contact Peter and Charlotte until Thursday"

Jasper Kisses my head and walks out of the room. I watch him go. I look down when I cant see him anymore. Bella and Jacob come into the room. Jacob must have told Bella. Great. Everyone in my room except the one I want. I sit their, absorbed in the future and not in the present. All I care about is Jasper. Jasper and If I will ever see him again after Thursday. 

* * *

I realise this may be confusing as this is kind of …. In the middle of a much bigger story…. that a few of my friends and I created on a role-play website. I know, I'm sad! Do I care? Nope! Haha. I decided to type this part up because, when it was actually happening, I was stupid enough to be actually crying my eyes out. Because the person who played Jasper had to leave for a while, Alice was heartbroken for just about over a week, and, so was I. I really get into it. Haha. It didn't help that I was listening to "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma, either. That song still makes me cry because of this, too! If you want me to continue this, please review and I will write some more!

Jasper: I highly appreciate reviews ;)  
Alice: Phwoar! That ACCENT !!!

Lol!!!

Love Alice-oxox

Listen to : "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma - Youtube "Let us describe Alice" .... Its beautiful!  
XxxxX


End file.
